How to Spend your Saturday
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: Roxas asks Xion out on a date. The date goes wonderful...and then, disregarding both sets of their parents, Roxas brings Xion to his house. AU, and rated M for a reason!


**How to Spend your Saturday**

"So, your mom said yes about the date?" Roxas asked from over the phone. He heard Xion fumble with things in her room.

"Yup. She wasn't sure at first...she's afraid stuff will happen..." Xion giggles. Roxas smiles; even though Xion can't see it.

"Well at least she is a good mother for being careful."

"..."

"What?" Roxas asks, startled. He began to search through his piles of pants, pulling out a pair of dark jeans.

"You didn't deny it! Are you planning something, mister!" Xion gasped. Roxas started to put on his pants.

"No...WHOA!" Roxas fell over, his cell phone landing on the other side of the room. Once he got his pants up and zipped, he raced over to the phone.

"Sorry, dropped the phone!"

"While doing what?"

"Putting pants on!" Roxas laughed. Xion did a face-palm on her side; Roxas hearing the ~_slap~!_

"You called me when you're not wearing pants? You pervert!" Xion giggled. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I was wearing boxers. It's not like I was naked!"

"Okay, but still. Anyway, when are you coming over?" Xion pleaded, bored and wanting to start the date.

"Hmm...if it's 12:00 PM now...I'll be there around 1:00. I need to finish getting ready and then I need to grab my mom's car-"

"You know Roxas, it isn't exactly a turn on to tell me you're borrowing your mom's car," Xion laughed. Roxas sighed.

"Once you saw it you would know anyway!"

"I'm just kidding with you, Roxas," Xion said, looking at the time.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in a bit!"

"Okie dokie! Love ya." Xion smiled.

"Love you too, bye," Roxas said, pulling the phone from his ear before hitting off. He put it into his pocket before grabbing and shirt and throwing it over himself. He put on a pair of socks and then his shoes; heading to his door.

"You're heading to get Xion, aren't you? His mom asked, handing out her car keys. Roxas nodded and grabbed the keys before heading towards his front door.

"Oh, and I might not be here when you get back." Roxas froze before turning around.

"Really?" "Yeah. Me and your father are going to go out shopping some places...might take a few hours."

"Okay. Mind if I bring Xion back here then after mine and her date?" Roxas asked. His mom looked at him with a warning look.

"No! You wouldn't have asked if I was staying here! I know how guys are; all you want is to get her in bed!" His mom exclaimed. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I don't just want that..."

"Go on! You're keeping Xion waiting!"

Roxas hopped into his mom's blue convertible, plugging in the keys. The car started before Roxas started backing up, pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

Xion twiddled her thumbs, waiting for that knock on the door. She continued to check her phone; trying to see if Roxas texted her or not. God, she's obsessed with him! Whenever she isn't talking/texting him, she feels like she is nearly going insane. He's the fuel to her flame.

"Xion~? You there~?" Roxas called from outside the door. He knew Xion was in the living room, and smiled when she threw open the door and wrapped her arms around him in a forceful hug.

"Ow...hey X-Xion! M-missed me?" Roxas choked, tugging on Xion's tight arms. Xion kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I missed you!" Xion smiles, pulling away from Roxas.

"_Don't get any ideas, boy! I have the right to back-hand slap you if you touch her!" _An adult male's voice was heard from inside.

Xion leaned in next to his ear, "Don't listen to him...you can touch me~"

"Good..." Roxas _purred_, wrapping his arms around her waist. Xion plugged her fingers into his back pockets, gasping slightly when she feels a square packet.

"What's-" Xion pulled the packet out and looked at it from behind him, nearly shrieking.

"A CONDO-" Roxas quickly clasped his hand over her mouth.

"SSSHHH! Your dad is in there!" Roxas whispered before taking his hand away. Xion gulped, looked at the item in her hand.

"You have a condom? You WERE planning something, weren't you, Roxas!" Xion whispered. Roxas shook his head no.

"No...I'm just being careful! What if we DO get all hot and bothered...wouldn't you want me to have a condom? We're 16, we don't need a kid!" Roxas whispered back. Xion sighed.

"I guess you're right..."

"Okay. Get in the car, I have the perfect place for our date!" Roxas smiled, taking the condom from Xion before stuffing it back into his pocket. Xion unwrapped her arms from him before sprinting to the car; hopping into the passenger seat. Roxas followed suit, sitting down into the driver's seat.

"So you're not gonna tell me where we're going?" Xion asked, blinking innocently at him.

"Nope! It's a surprise~!" Roxas started the car and backed out of the drive way before driving down he road.

While going down the road, Xion feels her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out and looks at the text.

_From: Axel_

_To: Xion_

_Hey girl hey :P Roxas won't answer my texts...IS HIS PHONE OFF?_

Xion rolled her eyes and texted back.

_From: Xion_

_To: Axel_

_Um...he's driving! I'm guessing his phone is off! ò_ó And please don't text back. We're on a date! T.T_

Xion turned off her phone then, putting it back in her pocket. She noticed Roxas had pulled off to a dirt road, parking on the side.

"Uh...Roxas?" Xion asked, looking at her surroundings. Roxas turned the car off before getting out of the car and running over to the passenger side, letting Xion out.

"Just follow me. I swear you'll enjoy it." Roxas smiled. Xion nodded and got out of the car, grabbing a hold on his hand. Roxas guided her down a trail, the green leaves forming a wall on the sides. Birds were heard as Xion looked around, loving the different nature-y touch. After about 3 minutes of walking, Roxas pulled her to a beautiful place. A creek; a large area for them to view. The water almost looked clear, and it rushing down rigid rocks. Roxas looks at Xion and smiles when he notices her face has amazement soaked in it.

"Come on, I know a great sitting place," Roxas said, taking her hand again before walking with her up a hill beside the creek.

Once on top, they came upon a lovely viewing spot. It was a giant rock set inside the hill; almost like a small mountain.

"This is beautiful..." Xion sighed, sitting down on the rock. Roxas sat beside her, smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you, Xion," Roxas flirted. Xion blushed and looked at him.

"You're so...sweet," Xion said, so happy to have a guy like him.

"I'm not one of those douche bags...you know that."

"I know...that's why I'm happy. You're the best thing that ever happened to me..."

And they sat there for hours; talking, flirting, gossiping...all the things that made the day great. Eventually, as it hit sunset, they climbed down the rock hill and walked along the creek bank.

"Roxas...this has been a great day. It really has," Xion sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't put your head on my shoulder, you might have diseases~!" Roxas said in a preppy-teasing voice, pushing Xion lightly. Xion gasped and made a face of hyper surprise, pushing him hard enough to make him land in the creek.

"Hey! I was kidding, Xion!" Roxas laughed, getting up; his clothes drenched in creek water.

"I know~ I just wanted to see you fall!" Xion giggled. Roxas glared at her before grabbing a hold of her arm, tugging her in the water with him. She fell on top of him, both flopping down into the water. _Thank god they left their cell phones in the car..._

"Roxas-!" Xion shrieks, bolting out of the water. It's freezing cold, even with the hot humidity.

"Oh come on! You pushed me first!" Roxas chuckles, climbing out of the water. He notices the sun dipping behind the trees, and smiles.

"Well...it's time to get back to the car."

* * *

Once at the car, Xion was cautious about getting in.

"Your mom won't get mad at us getting into her fancy car...while WET?" Xion asked; Roxas already seated into the driver's seat.

"The seats are leather. She'll get over it. Get in the car, Xion~!" Roxas explained, patting the seat next to him. Xion finally got in the car, sighing as she leaned back against the seat, looking up at the new stars that the sky had adopted.

"I can't believe it's night already...I wonder what my mom is gonna say when I get home..."

A thought came to Roxas, and he turned to look at Xion.

"Hey, my mom and dad aren't home...do you want to come back to my place?" Roxas asked. Xion blushed right away.

"Yeah...sure."

While in the road back to Roxas' house, Xion pulled out her cell phone. She turned it on and wasn't surprised to have a couple "ANSWER MEEEE" texts from Axel, and a text from her mother, "When are you going to be home, sweetie?"

Xion was thinking about texting her mom to tell her that she will be going to Roxas'...but her mom would FLIP and probably kill her when she got home. So Xion just smiled and turned off her phone, stuffing it into her now wet pocket.

"So...does your mom know I'm coming over?" Xion asks, looking over at Roxas. Roxas keeps his eyes on the road; the car headlights the only light filling the scenery.

"No...she actually said you _couldn't_ come over while she's gone."

"Roxas! You dog!" Xion laughed, pushing his arm gently. Roxas winked.

"Well, I just...love spending time with you."

Once at the house, they raced inside, both tripping over each other and furniture due to the absence of light. They were both a laughing fit...before Roxas got up and turned on a lamp. The lamp was dim, setting a romantic mood.

"Your living room is nice..." Xion said, looking at the clean room.

"Thanks," Roxas said, laying down on his couch. Xion followed suit, crawling on top of him.

"Hey there," Xion purred, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Hey, hey..." Roxas said low and seductively, winking. Xion giggled lightly.

"So...have any plans for me?" Xion asked, looking into his eyes. Roxas nodded slowly.

"I do...only if you agree with them~"

"Hehe...right now...I think...I do," Xion mumbled before pushing herself closer and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was slow at first...and magical. Each time they kissed, they felt a great sensation of compassion and love sink into them before exploding. Moving gently, Roxas opened his mouth slowly and poked at Xion's lips. Xion opened her jaw slightly, inviting the wet muscle inside.

Their tongues danced; a fight of dominance invading each other's mouths. Xion let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around him, tangling her legs with his. Roxas panted ever slightly when he felt her hips rub semi-aggressively with his.

"You feel..." Roxas moved his lips with hers, "so...good..."

"Mmmm, let's continue."

Roxas flipped them over so he was on top. He moved his hands into her shirt as he nipped and licked hungrily at her neck. Xion panted as he moved under her bra and twisted gently at her nipples; electric sensations flowing through her veins.

"Ohh...Rooxasss...this is so...new to mee..." Xion moaned as he began to discard her upper wear. Once they were off, Roxas attached his mouth to one of her pink nibbles, flicking his tongue fast across the sensitive skin.

"Ooohhh~!" Xion howled, wrapping her legs around his hips before grinding into him viciously. She could feel his growing erection, moaning as it rubbed against the sensitive part of her.

"Xion!" Roxas panted, releasing her nipple before holding onto her gripping legs and grinding back on her. Both were being rubbed on sensitive parts, making both whimper.

"I...need you...inside me...NOW, Roxas!" Xion begged, throwing her head back. Roxas stopped the grinding of their hips and panted, starting to work on unzipping her pants. He quickly yanked them down before dipping his head down and licking at her clitoris.

"ROXAS!" Xion cried out, her eyes going blurry, and the room getting _much_ hotter than it was. Roxas nibbled at her sensitive nub, loving the cries that filled his ears. They were like sweet, sweet music.

"I NEED YOU IN ME, NOW! Please, stop teasing! You're driving me insane!" Xion shouts, her whole body nearly pulsing as she tries to keep herself sane from all the pleasure. Roxas quickly unzipped his pants, dragging them down before taking out the condom from his back pocket.

"Are you ready?" Roxas asks as he tears the packet and slips the rubber onto his throbbing heat.

"I'm more ready that anything in my life, Roxas," Xion panted. Roxas positioned himself at her moist opening before slipping inside. Xion gasped as he broke through her barrier, but carried out the pain by digging into his back. They lay completely still as they get used to the feeling, both astonished by the new feelings that surrounded them.

"Tell me when you're ready," Roxas moaned slightly, nipping at her ear. His hard cock was _begging_ for him to thrust...he wanted it...so bad...but he had to wait for Xion. He loved her, he would take care of her.

After what seemed like years, Xion signaled for him to thrust. He pulled out slowly before gently thrusting back in, waiting for Xion's moan. She didn't moan at first; the dull pain still lingering in her lower region.

"If you're still in pain, claw into my back more...don't bare it all on yourself," Roxas whimpered, holding himself from thrusting faster. Xion immediately started clawing into his back...which probably lasted a minute before she let up, and started moaning. Roxas started to thrust slightly faster, moaning louder.

The dim light that was the lamp seemed as an illusion to help heat the room; as if fire, to help light the fire in their hearts. Pleasure...so much pleasure...faster, faster, FASTER...their minds lost in a fog of it all.

"HARDER! ROXAS, PLEASE!" Xion called out, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, her body being pounded into the couch. The couch cushions have began to slip out, all messed up and tossed about...not neither of them realized it. their bodies pulsed together as one, the pressure of their orgasms became mountains with a hidden volcano, ready to explode.

"ROXAS...AH!" Xion cried out, feeling as if she exploded. She lost all feeling of everything for a split second before the greatest pleasure rushed over her, her whole body becoming limp. Roxas passed a couple more thrusts before white splashed over his eyes; his body shuddering slightly as he shot out his seed; the condom catching it all. He collapsed on top of Xion, the couch having no more room for two people. It felt as if the COUCH sighed in exhaustion.

"You make me feel...like something..." Xion panted, running her fingers through his hair. Roxas pulled out slowly before looking into her eyes.

"You're staying the night," Roxas panted. Xion raised and eye brow.

"Your mom is going to be home...isn't she!"

"Yeah...we can sleep in my room...after we clean up the couch...but, I can lock my bedroom door, and then early in the morning we can slip out and I can drive you home..."

"Okay, sounds fair.

So they got up from the couch, Roxas tossing the condom into the trash. They got some wet napkins and some dry ones, cleaning up any fluids and arranged the couch the way it was before grabbing all their clothes and heading up to Roxas' bedroom. And of course, he locked it afterwards.

Although, the next morning, after Roxas had taken Xion home, his mom DID find that condom in the trash...


End file.
